herofandomcom-20200223-history
Albedo
Albedo 'is the main heroine of the anime Overlord. She is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCs in Nazarick. She is the sister of Nigredo and Spinel. She was created by Tabula Smaragdina. Extremely loyal and extremely in love, Albedo is completely infatuated with Momonga, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to his affairs. She is always vying for Momonga's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to him. Among all the Guardians, Albedo is the most vocal when it comes to expressing opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate, reaching the point where Momonga sometimes considers it an annoyance. Like many others in Nazarick, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. Appearance An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. In combat she wears an impressive black full plate armor. Like Shalltear, Albedo has a true form as a heteromorphic race NPC. Shalltear called her "Big mouthed gorilla" when they quarreled, so her true form may be quite large in size. Personality Extremely loyal and extremely in love, Albedo is completely infatuated with Ainz, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to his affairs. She is always vying for Ainz's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to him. Among all the Guardians, She is the most vocal when it comes to expressing opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate, reaching the point where Ainz sometimes considers it an annoyance. As the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, she is very levelheaded. Albedo can make calm and collected judgments that Ainz, sometimes, doesn't think of. She takes Ainz's orders as top priority and absolute, punishing anyone, even a Floor Guardian, who'd dare belittle his orders. Like many others in Nazarick, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. Background Albedo and her other sisters were created by Tabula Smaragdina. She was originally programmed to be a nymphomaniac, but Momonga altered her personality and changed her setting to be in love with him. Relationships 'Momonga Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. As such, Albedo is completely infatuated with Ainz and is absolutely loyal to him, wanting him to stay in Nazarick forever and worrying that someday he too will abandon it. Gallery Overlord Albedo 6.jpg Overlord Albedo 5.jpg 1Overlord Albedo 37.jpg Overlord Albedo 6a.jpg Overlord Albedo 8.jpg Overlord Albedo 9.jpg Overlord Albedo 29.jpg Overlord Albedo 31.jpg Overlord Albedo 55.jpg Overlord Albedo 57.gif Overlord Albedo 60.gif Overlord Albedo z.jpg Overlord Albedo 109.jpg Overlord Albedo 87.jpg Overlord Albedo 100.jpg External Links http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Albedo Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Demons Category:Femme Fatale Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Heroes Category:Axemen Category:Knights Category:Heroes who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Love Rivals Category:Good Darkness Category:Speedsters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Angels